True to His Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona comes down with a virus and has to leave the movement so Shrek takes her with the help of Ogre Child to his world and she begins to recover, he proves his noble heart in helping stop Rumpelstlikin.
1. Chapter 1

**True To His Heart**

**A/N This was an idea I came up with this afternoon and it involves Shrek Forever After because it involves Fiona being ill in the movement with an incurable virus but she has to leave the movement to get better as Shrek takes her back to the normal Far, Far Away to help her recover and she also meets Snow.**

**I hope people like it.**

* * *

It was a stormy night in Far, Far Away as Fiona returned to the movement's lair underground after a successful patrol as she smiled entering the hideout but heard arguing as she sighed seeing an ogre male with muscles and wore a black shirt with rips in it with brown red eyes talking to another male ogre.

The other male ogre was bald with hazel eyes, wore a white tunic with a brown alligator vest, tartan trousers tied up with a brown allifator belt and brown shoes and knew he and Jazi never got on very well.

She wondered what they were arguing about as she decided to listen into the talk but heard them talking about her.

"She can handle herself Shrek.

She's being doing this for a very long time." Jazi retorted.

Fiona saw hurt in Shrek's hazel eyes hearing that as she knew the reason the strange ogre had been here in the movement because he had been the one who had signed the contract with Rumpelstilkin in the first place but had been the only one to forgive him after he explained everything to her as she decided to come away before they saw her.

But she wasn't feeling like herself.

For a few days, she had been having head aches and tired a lot but ignored it as telling Jazi she was ill was like weakness to her but she decided to lie down and maybe that would help her.

She sighed entering her room and changing into an nightdress as she got into bed and laid there but fell asleep.

Her head was burning up with a fever.

"_I hope there's nothing wrong with me." _she thought.

But Jazi was nervous as he opened the door softly as he was nervous feeling her.

He was nervous as he left her to sleep.......

* * *

Shrek saw anger in Jazi's brown red eyes as he wondered what he'd done as he scowled at the bald male as Shrek wondered what was wrong as the musclebound leader pinned him to the wall.

"What's gotten into you Jazi?" Shrek said angry.

"You infected her with something.

I know it!

Tell me!" Jazi demanded.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.

I didn't infect her with anything!" he protested.

Jazi then let him go as he left to cool down as a dark blue skinned female ogre joined him as her long tendril like black hair covered her pointed ears and dark eyes as she wasn't in her armour.

"What was up with Jazi?

Did he hurt you?" she asked him.

"No I'm fine.

He thought I made Fiona sick.

I would never do a thing like that." he said.

"Yeah Shrek-chan I know.

Jazi's a meathead anyways." she answered.

He chuckled at what Ogre Child had said as she wouldn't say it to Jazi's face but could say it to him as they were good friends even though she knew he liked Fiona and knew nothing changed his mind.

"Let's go see how Her Highness is.

You did say that in the world you came from, she was a princess, right?

I just can't imagine her being all girly like that!" she said as Shrek sighed.

He knew she and Fiona never got along very well because the warrior ogre had a crush on Shrek while Fiona was his wife in the world he came from and that fact made her blood boil.

"Ogre Child not funny.

You're right though.

Let's go see what Jazi's talking about." he replied.

She followed him to Fiona's room but saw she was waking up.

He was nervous as he felt her forehead as she was under a fever.

His hazel eyes were filled with fear seeing her like this as he cared deeply about her even though she didn't know it as Ogre Child felt sorry for him as she was his only friend beside Fiona in the movement.

They stood up for him and Ogre Child was the only one brave enough to stand up to Jazi.

"What do you think wrong's with her?" she asked him.

"I-I don't know." he answered looking away.

She watched as he left the room as she followed........

* * *

Later that next morning they were awoken by commotion as Shrek knew Jazi was in Fiona's room as he got up and headed to her room but saw Jazi by Fiona's bedside as he wondered what had happened as he heard Fiona babbling feverishly as he was worried for her.

"Will she be okay?

Tell me!" he growled.

Jazi was surprised at that.

"She was walking but fell but Ogre Child caught her and brought her back to her room but I don't know how she got ill but it had to come from you.

She was always hanging around you.

Your germs infected her." he protested as Shrek gasped.

"I didn't make her ill Jazi.

She must've caught it from the outside." he replied.

Jazi was about to nearly charge at him but was sent flying by a blast of Ogreix as Shrek saw a certain dark blue skinned female ogre as her long tendril like dark hair flew around her.

"I won't let you do that Jazi!" she said.

Both males were in awe as she tied Jazi up with ropes as she helped Shrek get Fiona.

"I know somebody who can help her but I need to go back to the world I came from with her." he told her.

She understood as she knew this was important to him as he knew his little secret that he'd been the one that Rumpelstilkin had made sign his contract and messed up their Far, Far Away.

But she didn't care.

"I can do it." she answered.

Her dark eyes glowed with Ogreix as the three of them were surrounded in it but vanished after it faded.

Jazi growled as he untied himself but knew they were trying to help Fiona.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" another ogre asked him.

"No we should just stay here as we don't know what's out there in _his_ Far, Far Away.

Besides Ogre Child's magic is too powerful to follow.

I hope she and Fiona will be okay." he said.

He nodded as they went to train.......


	2. Welcome To His World

**True To His Heart**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as it made me want to write more of this and I know people will like this but don't worry those are a little confused because they will return to the alternate Far, Far Away.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek sighed as they were in the forest in Duloc as he was happy to be back but more worried about Fiona since she was sick and knew that even though this wasn't his Fiona, she was somewhere deep inside the warrior ogress so he wanted to help her get better to protect that part of his wife that was left.

Ogre Child wondered what was bothering him as they walked through the forest but saw him smile sadly as he saw the swamp as she was excited as she could tell it was home to him as they got into the swamp house.

He then got her to put Fiona into bed.

But her skin had gotten pale from being sick and it worried the male ogre.

"Don't worry Shrek-chan she's tough.

Who was the person you said that could maybe help you heal her?" she asked.

"I'm going to get him now.

Stay here with Fiona, okay?" he ordered looking stern.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was trying not to laugh as he had just reminded her of Jazi as she saw him leave.

"I'm sorry........." she heard Fiona say feverishly.

She hoped that Shrek could help.

* * *

Merlin was surprised to see Shrek but saw sadness in his hazel eyes as he wondered what bothered him as he explained everything to the wizard especially the part about Fiona being sick as he understood but understood why Fiona had disappeared but went with him.

He hoped that Merlin could help him as he and the wizard made the journey back to the swamp but he hoped things would be okay as they entered the swamphouse but Shrek smiled finding Ogre Child asleep as he led Merlin to his and Fiona's room as they opened the door softly as Merlin examined Fiona but Shrek heard him sigh worriedly as he had a bad feeling something was seriously wrong as the wizard nodded confirming his fear.

"It's a rare cold like virus but incurable.

She won't die from it but will get better with help and medicine.

She will get through this.

She is a fighter." he said as Shrek was quiet.

"Did she get sick because of me?" he asked softly.

Merlin shook his head.

"While it can affect others of your kind, you seem to have a stronger immune system than her.

Why would you ask that?" he asked him.

"The leader of the ogre movement thought I gave her the germs." he said.

Merlin understood as he knew he would never do such a thing.

He then gave Fiona a shot to help her until he came back later but Shrek was feeling sad for her as he heard Ogre Child's footsteps as she joined him but wondered why he was sad.

He explained to her what Merlin had told him as she understood.

"I knew Jazi was wrong about you.

That meathead goes nuts over anything." she told him.

Shrek smiled hearing that as he hugged her but went to prepare dinner.

He hoped Fiona would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile in the alternate Far, Far Away, Rumpelstilkin had seen that Shrek had somehow gotten back to his world and was steaming mad but smiled as he could use what was happening to Fiona to his upper hand and force him to give up to him as he knew Fiona was his one weakness as he smiled as Elphaba leader of his witch minions wasn't sure about this.

"Of course I want to do this.

I'm not letting him get away with this!" he answered as she sighed.

She then used her magic to send him to Shrek's world as he had a plan.

* * *

In the ogre movement's hideout, Jazi had been watching but felt bad for blaming Shrek for being the reason why Fiona was sick because he cared about her like a father ever since he'd rescued her and brought her back to the movement when she was seven years old and he couldn't bear to see her ill like this as he knew she was strong and could bring witches to their kness.

He hoped she would be okay as he went to eat..........


	3. Getting Worse Before Getting Better

**True To His Heart**

Jazi sighed as he knew what he was about to do was dangerous as he was going to use magic to go to the world Shrek came from to help Fiona as he was like a father to her but hoped she was okay as he cared about her deeply but had never admitted the father like feelings to her as he opened a portal and vanished.

He hoped the movement wouldn't be angry at him.

He then appeared in the forest in Duloc as he decided ri gi find the swamp where his rival lived.

* * *

Fiona's blue eyes opened as she saw somebody put a cold compress on her head as he pushed aside some of her long brown red hair as she smiled weakly knowing it was Shrek but wondered where they were or what happened but she felt sick and weak as he saw her frown.

"It's okay Fiona.

We're in my swamp home." he answered.

She was confused hearing that as she knew Rumpelstilkin had destroyed the swamp in their world but then she realised they weren't in their world.

"H-How did we get here?" she asked coughing.

Shrek's trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly at that sound but knew she would get better but it would take everything he had to do it along with Ogre Child's help.

"You caught a cold like virus but thankfully it wasn't from me like Jazi thought." he said to her.

"Will I get better?" she asked softly.

He looked nervous.

"Maybe Fiona." he answered.

Ogre Child sighed as she knew that he was trying to keep her calm but knew he would have to tell Fiona as he heard a knock on the door as Jazi showed up as Shrek made a defensive shield in front of Fiona.

"Don't worry I'm not here to pound you or hurt Fiona.

I just want to help her." he said as he was stroking Fiona's red hair as the bald headed ogre was worried as he knew that Jazi's immune system was weaker.

"I know you wanna help but you might get sick." he replied to him.

Jazi was shocked as he heard that as he hoped that she would be okay.

"We need to talk without Fiona." Shrek said as Jazi nodded.

He hoped that Fiona would get better as they left her to sleep.

* * *

Jazi sighed as he was taking a mud shower as he was very worried about Fiona as he had heard a little of the illness that had infected her but wanted to help her but Shrek had given him an idea since they needed to motivate Fiona to get better along with taking the medicine Merlin made as he hoped that it would work.

But he realised that in their Far, Far Away Rumpelstilkin had been fairly quiet which made him nervous as he had a bad feeling he was here and if that fear was true, he had to protect Fiona with his life until she was well enough to fight but he decided not to think about it unless they found him or he approached them.

He then wanted to check up on Fiona but was worried about getting sick himself because Shrek had warned him about his immune system being very weak and could be infected like Fiona.

He then entered the room but heard Fiona whimper as he put a hand to her forehead as she was burning up again as he went to get a cold compress as Shrek entered but saw years in Jazi's eyes which surprised him as he knew that the leader of the movement never cried as he knew he shared his worry about Fiona being ill as he gave him the compress.

"It's odd for you to care about anything besides fighting." Shrek commented.

Jazi sighed ignoring him.

"Because I care about her.

I rescued her from being hurt by a pack of hunters when she was seven so I feel like a father to her so it scares me if she's sick like this.

Nothing brings her down." he answered.

Shrek understood as he hoped things would be okay if he went to see Artie........

* * *

Merlin was in his study in the castle making the medicine to help Fiona get better as he hadn't told Artie about Fiona as he wouldn't understand as he saw Shrek enter but saw worry in his hazel eyes as he understood that he cared about this different Fiona but saw tears in his eyes as he looked away.

"Don't worry Shrek.

I'll finish working on it soon.

How is she?" he asked him.

"She's okay but still very ill." he replied gravely.

Merlin understood as he hugged him but saw him leave after sunset as he'd had dinner with Artie and Lillian but hadn't told them what was going on as they wouldn't understand as he went to the swamp but found Ogre Child talking to Jazi but saw red rims around his eyes as he could tell that he was upset.

"Hey there.

Did Merlin give you the medicine?

Jazi was worried by Fiona being ill." she answered.

He was surprised to see Jazi show emotion.

"Umm....... he's still working on it." he answered.

She sighed as she had been meditating after trying to calm Jazi down.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later that night, Shrek was sitting outside the house by a fire that he'd made but couldn't sleep as he was worrying about Fiona as he hoped that Merlin would have made the medicine but he was surprised by Jazi but sighed seeing a shooting star pass by knowing that maybe making a wish would help.

"_I wish that Fiona would get better soon." _he thought.

He had no idea Rumpelstilkin had heard this and could use this to his upper hand as he watched him fall asleep.........


	4. Getting Snowdrop's Help

**True To His Heart**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I'm glad people enjoy it.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews as usual as they inspire me to write more.**

**I have been watching the SFA trailer all day on my I-Pod and it made me want to update as I love the new trailer and posters so much.**

**Can't wait for May 21st and July 2nd over here.**

* * *

Rumpelstilkin smiled as he was watching Shrek from the alternate Far, Far Away in the castle as he knew sadness and guilt was eating at the ogre as he knew he was trying to help Fiona but could use this to his upper hand as he knew Fiona was his one weakness that his foes could use to get to him.

He smirked as Elphaba handed him a vial that had a potion in it.

It was the one thing that could help Fiona but he would get his revenge on Shrek by using this as he returned to Shrek's normal world but knew that he needed a plan as he headed to the carriage park where his carriage was.

He knew this plan would work.

* * *

Shrek's hazel eyes opened as he was stung by the bright rays of the morning sunlight as he'd woken up from a terrible night's sleep but his nostrild smelt the smell of breakfast being cooked as he was nervous as he had a feeling that Jazi was cooking and entered the house but smiled seeing Ogre Child making pancakes as Jazi and Merlin were helping the female Ogreix Warrior as the ogre male smiled shhepishly at her.

"Hey Shrek-chan you don't look too good." she commented.

She and Merlin saw dark rings around his hazel eyes indicating he hadn't slept last night as he nodded as they knew he was feeling bad about Fiona being ill as both Merlin and the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior knew it wasn't his fault as they hoped things would be okay.

"Yeah I had a terrible night's sleep.

I kept having nightmares." he admitted as Ogre Child looked worried.

"About Fiona, right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Aye about losing her but also about Rumpelstilkin taking over forever.

You and Jazi don't understand that I know how to fix what that little con man did!" he answered.

Jazi along with Ogre Child were curious as they were anxious to hear.

"Go on." Jazi said as Shrek sighed drinking coffee.

"I found a loophole in Rumpel's contract.

All I have to do is share True Love's Kiss with Fiona.

If that happens, then things can go back to normal." he answered.

Ogre Child laughed at this as Jazi was surprised hearing this.

"Maybe you'll have the chance to get it." he answered.

Merlin nodded drinking coffee as he had a bag with him which had the medicine to help Fiona with the illness as he smiled sadly knowing how this was making Shrek feel as he knew it had been a mistake signing Rumpelstilkin's contract.

Jazi listened as he told them how to give her the medicine.

They understood as he left but Jazi was worried knowing Fiona hated taking any medicine like when she was sick in the movement and the healers had wanted her to take medicine as he sighed but had an idea as he knew Shrek and him cared about her.

They headed to where Fiona was asleep.......

* * *

Fiona's blue eyes opened to see Jazi, Ogre Child and Shrek there by her bedside as she wondered what was going on as Jazi knew she was delirious and not herself as she saw Shrek open a bottle and pour strange liquid into a spoon as she was nervous.

"W-What's that?" she asked weakly as Jazi sighed.

"It's to help you get better.

The illness you have is incurable but you can live with it with help and medicine.

You won't die.

But just get very ill.

I know you hate medicine but we want you to get better." Shrek told her.

She was very silent for a moment as she took it but Jazi saw tears in her strong blue eyes as he knew this was hard for her to take as he saw her lie down as he made Ogre Child leave so he and Shrek could talk to Fiona alone as they could see she was upset about this as they heard crying as they sat on the bed but Jazi saw her look away as he knew she hated to let anybody see her cry.

"It's okay Fiona.

We know this is hard to take.

It was hard for us when we heard about the illness.

But I know you'll get over it.

You're a strong person." he said as Shrek nodded.

He hugged her as tears fell from her eyes.

After crying out her sadness, she was asleep as they decided to leave her for now but Ogre Child was nervous as her pointed ears had heard everything but Jazi sighed as he didn't want to tell her.

He then saw Shrek leave as he went to get somebody that could help Fiona.

He hoped she would help.......

* * *

Snow was sweeping on the porch of her cottage home but was feeling down as she missed somebody but she hadn't wanted to tell anybody or let those bottled up feelings out as she missed a certain red headed ogress as she hadn't seen or heard any sign of Fiona but was surprised seeing Shrek but wondered what he was doing here.

"Umm........ Snow?

Fiona could ise your help right now." he said.

Snow's eyes went wide hearing that.

"Fi-Fi needs me?

Is she okay?

How come I haven't seen or heard from her recently?" she asked.

He sighed as he told her everything as they were sipping tea while sitting on the porch as she decided to go with him knowing that Fiona needed her and she would never give up on her no matter what.

Shrek smiled knowing she would help as they left for the swamp........


	5. Beginning of A Strong Bond

**True To His Heart**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews as they're awesome.**

**I hope Fi-Fi wants Snowdrop to be her friend.**

**I love Fiona as a warrior.**

**She rocks that way.**

* * *

Snow was shy seeing Jazi as she and Shrek entered the swamphouse but the ebony haired woman scowled seeing Ogre Child remembering what Fiona had said about her as the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior scowled at Snow as Shrek sighed.

"Guys this is Snow.

I know that she can help Fiona by befriending her." he told them.

Jazi was stunned hearing that as he knew that the other members of the movement hadn't tried to befriend her but liked the idea but he knew Fiona would like this.

"Ogre Child go on patrol.

I have this bad feeling Rumpel's in this world." he said.

The Ogreix Warrior groaned but Jazi shot her a look that made her leave the swamp house.

He watched as Snow entered the bedroom with Shrek.

The ebony haired woman had to contain herself as she was stunned at Fiona's appearance as she was worried.

"It's okay Snow.

I know you can help her." he answered.

"Fi-Fi's not the same." she said looking away.

He understood how she felt but was starting to like his wife this way.

"I know it's not what we're used to.

But she's in there.

We just have to help her." he told her.

She nodded understandingly.

"Shrek....... who're ya talking to?" he heard Fiona say.

He smiled hearing that.

"It's Snow or Snowdrop.

Come on Fi-Fi.

Don't you remember me?" Snow said.

The warrior ogress seemed to remember her.

"I-I know you but I seemed to love you.

I don't know why." she said.

They then saw her whimper as she clutched her head.

Her long brown red hair went everywhere.

"I-Is she okay?" she asked scared.

Jazi was entering the room.

He'd heard the commotion as he knew Snow was one of Fiona's friends from the past but because of what had happened, everytime she tried to remember, it gave her a headache and made her illness worse.

He then gave her some medicine as she calmed down.

Shrek was hopeful at this but didn't want to hurt her as he cared deeply about her.

He then watched as Snow stroked her long red hair as Jazi knew that she cared deeply about her as he decided to leave them alone as he and Shrek needed to talk alone as they went outside as they were watching the sun set.

The leader of the movement knew that the other male ogre was very quiet as he was thinking about something as he knew he was thinking about something as he wondered what was on his mind.

"You think it's possible to live in your world?" Shrek said.

Jazi was stunned hearing that but had a feeling why.

He knew in this world the male ogre was treated like he was famous and he wanted to just be left alone but loved being in the movement and being around Fiona.

"It's possible if we take care of Rumpel.

You're thinking of returning to our world with us once we take care of Rumpel, right?" Jazi answered.

Shrek nodded in reply as he watched the stars come out in the night sky as his thoughts were drifing towards Fiona as he hoped things were okay but he found Ogre Child practising combat moves.

She was mad that Shrek was noticing Fiona as she wanted him to notice her as she'd had a crush on him since he joined the movement but had been trying to give him hints like helping him when Jazi was angry at him.

"How dare she take him away from me!" she roared as Jazi overheard.

He sighed as he needed to help her cool down.......

Shrek then followed him as he wanted to help as Jazi was curious.

He then saw her blush seeing him with him.

They then did some combat training for a while.

But they noticed that Shrek was quiet as he was thinking about what he had told Jazi.

But he saw somebody approach him after Jazi and Ogre Child had went inside.

It was Rumpelstilkin and he was up to something.

"What do you want?" he demanded as he heard him cackle.

"I know you're worried about Fiona being ill.

I can help." Rumpelstilkin told him.

"No you can't.

All you do is mess things up for people that you trick.

I finally have a chance to fix my mistake." Shrek replied coldly.

"But I have the only thing that can cure her." he protested.

Shrek wondered what he was talking about.

"Merlin said the virus was incurable.

You're lying." the ogre told him.

"H-He lied to you Shrek.

But if you truly care about Fiona, you'd listen to me." he said.

Shrek watched as Rumpelstilkin left as he went inside.

* * *

Jazi saw that Shrek was nervous as he entered the swamphouse but wondered what bothered him as he entered the room where Fiona was as he had a feeling that he wanted to talk to her about something as Shrek saw Fiona wake up.

She was happy to see him and wondered why he looked sad.

"Rumpelstilkin showed up and said he had the cure for the virus but it was probably just a lie to make this world messed up and I couldn't allow that to happen.

I care...... about you too much." he admitted as she understood.

"Shrek......... you wana come back with us once we stop Rumpel?" she asked.

He was stunned hearing that as he wondered if Jazi had been talking to her but thought was in his hazel eyes as he knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Aye besides we don't have to kiss.

That way you can be awesome.

Besides Artie and the others won't need us." he answered.

She smiled hearing that but started coughing slightly as he was worried as her eyes closed as he was worried as he went to get Jazi but he too was worried as he knew Fiona had fallen into a coma but knew she would come out of it.

They along with Snow were worried but hoped things would be okay.........


	6. Helping Her No Matter What

**True To His Heart**

**A/N More of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as it makes me wanna write more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later the next morning Snow was outside picking up things for breakfast but was worried as she hoped that Fiona would wake up soon from her coma but was hoping that things would be okay as she saw somebody watching her as she saw a hooded figure watching her with a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

She wondered who it was but decided not to approach the figure but decided to leave the forest as she returned to the swamp but saw Shrek was up but looked terrible as she had a feeling he hadn't slept very well which made her nervous.

"Thanks for getting the ingredients.

You must've met the hermit who lives in the forest.

She's very shy and a good friend of mine.

Rumpelstilkin and the witches chased her into the forest along with her best friend.

They sometimes come here." he told her.

The ebony haired woman understood as she wondered if they should bring her here.

Shrek was quiet at this.

He agreed as he left the swamphouse and entered the forest as he was searching for his human friends who lived in the forest but never really entered Duloc unless they had to.

He then saw a pair of blue eyes meet his as he saw a girl with semi long red hair with a long cane as she was slender but she looked hungry as he understood as she was making sure that none of the witches were around as he hugged her as he knew that he needed to get her to the swamp as she was tired as he carried her in her arms but wondered where Leah was.

Snow was surprised seeing him return with the hermit girl in his arms as she was asleep as he put her on the floor on the rug near the fire as she was curious as he went to make breakfast as Snow was helping him.

"Who is that girl?

You seem to know her." she asked.

Shrek sighed at that.

"Her name is Carley.

We have been good friends since forever.

She must have been forced into the forest by Rumpel and the witches.

I need to know where Leah is.

She's her only best friend besides me.

I hope she's okay.

You know the way I might want to go to the alternate Far, Far Away but are you taking her there with you and Fiona?" she said.

He nodded as he made oatmeal for her as he was cooking eggs for the others and himself.

Jazi smiled knowing that he knew about his human friends but knew he wanted to take her with them to the movement.

"How's Fiona?" Shrek asked him.

"Still the same.

What if Rumpel isn't lying?" he answered.

Shrek was very quiet as he heard that.

He was unsure of what to do.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Shrek then saw the human girl's eyes open as she coughed slightly but had a cold but wasn't as bad but she smiled warmly seeing him there as she was nervous seeing Jazi as he understood as she was shy around new people until she knew they were safe as she stared at Jazi as the buff ogre's eyes met her's.

"It's okay.

Jazi looks tough but he's loyal and very brave.

Like me." he reassured her.

"You're buffer than Shrek-chan." she said as he chuckled.

"The members of the movement are buff because we kick Rumpel's butt.

You seem okay kid for one of them." Jazi said as Shrek scowled.

"You mean a human?" she asked as Jazi nodded.

"Can you learn to be brave in the movement?" she asked as he was confused.

"She's very lacking in inner strength.

She wants to be courageous but finds it hard." Shrek answered.

He understood as he then saw Snow being followed into the swamphouse by a young woman with long chestnut brown hair with hazel eyes but had a metal leg.

Shrek smiled knowing who it was.

"Did the witches hurt her?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"No Snow found her.

I decided to let her stay.

She might be coming to the movement with us after we take care of Rumpel." he told her.

He saw her making a potion that would help Fiona as she was in awe at seeing her as a warrior but wanted to help her as she had mixed herbs with other things to make something that would help wake Fiona up as she had nearly finished making it as Snow was amazed at how she was able to do this as she and Jazi hoped it would work.

She then headed to where Fiona was resting.

She then opened the vial as she poured it into Fiona's mouth as it closed.

"All we have to do is wait to see if it works." she said as Jazi nodded.

They then went to have breakfast.........

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was nervous as he was watching from the castle as he hoped that whatever Leah had made wouldn't work as he wanted to hurt Shrek emotionally as he then saw Elphaba sigh knowing her potion would work as she knew how to make healing potions.

She then saw that Fiona was beginning to stir as she hoped things would be okay.........


	7. The Fight For Far,Far Away

**True To His Heart**

**A/N More of the story.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

**I hope that Shrek and the others can stop Rumpelstilkin.**

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was nervous as he had ordered Elphaba to take Fiona as he could use this against Shrek as the leader of the witches left the castle as they'd thrown Artie in the dungeon as he was confused about what was happening as he hoped Shrek was okay.

He hoped that he wouldn't let that witch take Fiona as he cared about his cousin as he had no clue about the movement or that Fiona had changed since last time as his emerald green eyes closed as he fell asleep.

Rumpelstilkin then smirked as he sat in the throne that belonged to Artie.

He knew that this would bring Shrek to his knees.

He hoped that Elphaba wouldn't let him down but smiled as she returned later with Fiona out cold as Rumpelstilkin cackled.

"You've done well." he said as he waited for her to wake up.

He then chained her to the wall.

Elphaba smiled as she went to patrol Far, Far Away with her fellow witches.........

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he had found out that Fiona had been taken by Elphaba but Jazi knew that Elphaba had given her to Rumpelstilkin as Jazi understood as he along with Ogre Child prepared for the upcoming battle as they needed to be strong enough to stop Rumpelstilkin but Leah wondered if the other members of the movement could help as Jazi smiled.

"That's a good idea Leah.

But they'll be scared about being here." he answered.

"Maybe we can help.

Shrek along with us can introduce them to this world and then they can help you kick Rumpelstilkin's butt." Carley said softly.

Shrek liked his friend's idea along with Jazi as they decided to try it as Jazi and Ogre Child used Ogreix to open a portal as the members of the movement come through but they looked nervous as Shrek understood as Jazi whistled for their attention.

"Don't worry this is Shrek's world.

He along with his friends will help us to stop Rumpelstilkin as he took Fiona from us." he said.

They then calmed down as they began to train along with Shrek and Leah but noticed that Carley was watching intemtly.

Jazi then approached Shrek as he and him began to talk.

He wondered what bothered the young hermit besides lack of inner strength.

He was surprised to learn she was visually impaired and used a long cane.

He needed to think things through.

Shrek then joined Carley as he watched the others train.

"I-I want to be part of the movement but I'm not brave enough to help.

Plus I'll just mess up." she answered.

Jazi felt bad hearing that.

He hoped to help her.

Leah was very powerful.

* * *

A few weeks passed as training went on but finally they were ready to face Rumpelstilkin and the witches as Shrek was quiet and nervous as he hoped Fiona was okay as he along with Leah, Snow and Carley were in battle armour but knew they could stop Rumpelstilkin before he became King and ruined Far, Far Away.

"Don't worry Shrek-chan.

We'll be strong enough to stop him." Leah answered.

He nodded as they prepared to leave for the castle by using the underground tunnels that ran beneath the kingdom so Rumpelstilkin wouldn't suspect anything along with the witches as they needed the element of surprise.

Jazi smiled as they snuck in there as the members of the movement were surrounded by witches as they began to fight as Jazi along with Shrek, Ogre Child, Leah and Carley headed to the dungeon to free Fiona but Artie was shocked seeing them especially seeing Jazi as well as Fiona as a warrior but Shrek sighed.

"Artie we'll explain later.

For now you have to trusy us." Shrek told the young King.

But Jazi saw that Ogre Child was in trouble as she was in chains as she was Elphaba's prisoner as Shrek and Jazi were worried about her as they cared about the female dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior as Elphaba and Rumpelstilkin cackled.

"We have to stopp him." Leah said.

"Yes but do that and you might end up with her getting hurt." Rumpelstilkin cackled.

Shrek was angry as he saw Carley's eyes glow with fiery Ogreix as it emitted from her freeing Ogre Child from Elphaba's clutches.

Rumpelstilkin was angry as the two of them entered into a magic fight.

Shrek and Leah were nervous as they watched Carley fighting using her Arian magic as Rumpelstilkin was really mad as they merged in battle as an explosion happened but after it, Rumpelstilkin and his witches were gone.

"We did it......" Carley said fainting as Shrek caught her.

He hoped she'd be okay..........


	8. Brother My Brother

**True To His Heart**

Later at the swamp Leah and the others were nervous as they knew that Rumpelstilkin was gone but were nervous about their friend as they hoped that she would be okay as Jazi sighed knowing that soon he and the others would be returning to the movement.

He then sighed as he knew that Shrek would return with them to the movement as he sighed as Leah was with them as she had decided to go with them but hoped that Carley would go with them and knew that she would go too.

"We should tell them we're going with them, right?" Leah asked Shrek.

He nodded as he knew Jazi would tell the other members of the movement that they were going with them as Jazi saw Snow with Fiona as they were outside but had became close friends as time had gone on.

She then smiled seeing them together.

"When are we going to the movement?" Leah asked Jazi.

The leader of the movement sighed as he knew that they would be leaving soon as he knew that Fiona seemed a little better but hoped there wouldn't be any relapses as they got to the movement.

"In a few days." he answered.

She hoped things would be okay........

* * *

Later in the week, Shrek saw Artie show up at the swamp as he was in awe but nervous as he wondered why his best friend and surrogate brother had hidden this from him but Shrek understood and had a good reason to keep the fact about the movement a secret but knew he was surprised to see Fiona as a warrior.

He wondered what Shrek was going to do.

"Artie I'm going to the movement with them." he answered.

The young King was nervous as he cared about his ogre friend.

"Why would you go?" he asked him.

"Because you don't need me right now." he said.

Artie understood as he knew that he had signed Rumpelstilkin's contract and had managed to fix his mistake but knew he wanted to be among his other kind as he understood as they were training.

He would miss his friends as he cared about Shrek but knew he'd be okay.

He then decided to leave them alone.

He then returned to the castle as Lillian wondered what bothered him but he didn't want to tell her.

She hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later that night Artie couldn't sleep as he was thinking about Shrek and about his cousin Fiona as he sighed as rain fell outside as he was in a bad mood as his thoughts were dark but suddenly he heard somebody enter his room by climbing in through his window as he smiled sadly seeing it was Shrek as the ogre smiled hugging him.

"Hey Artie it's okay." he reassired him as the young King cried into his alligator vest.

"N-No it won't be.

You're like a brother to me and now you wanna leave?" he said.

Shrek sighed knowing Artie was upset about his leaving to be with the movement.

"Artie that's what bothers you?" he asked.

Artie nodded in reply.

"Yeah because you give me the strength to be King.

You're the cloest thing to a father for me." he told him.

The ogre understood as he and Artie sat on the bed as there was silence for a while.

"Artie I'm not leaving Far, Far Away but just living in their underground hideout which is under the kingdom.

I know you're still going to be an amazing King.

I'll come visit you when we get settled, I promise." he reassured him.

"You promise?" Artie asked him.

"Aye I promise." he replied as Artie hugged him.

Shrek smiled at that but noticed that a storm had started and he wasn't going back out there until morning.

Artie smiled watching him yawn as he saw him leave the room.

He chuckled at that as he closed the door.

* * *

Later the next morning, Shrek's hazel eyes opened as he had a peaceful night's rest for once as he had been having sleepless nights as he'd been worried about Fiona and stopping Rumpelstilkin as he got up and strectched as he was wearing tartan pyjamas as he got dressed in his normal clothes and went downstairs.

He then entered the dining room as Artie was there drinking coffee.

He had woken up a few hours before Shrek as he had royal duties to perform but he saw an udea in his friend's hazel eyes as he wondered what he wanted.

"Maybe the movement can help protect ogres and humans in both kingdoms so both races are treated fairly." he said.

Artie was amazed to hear that.

"Yeah that's a great idea." he replied as Shrek smiled broadly.

He wanted to tell Jazi this idea as he knew they could do this.

Artie saw a look of worry in his friend's hazel eyes as his trumpet shaped ears drooped.

He found it hard to tell Jazi any ideas because he didn't like them but this idea was different.

"Shrek you've gotta stand up tp him.

That's what you told me to do about Lance." Artie said.

"Artie it's not that simple.

Jazi could pound me with one hand tied behind his back." he answered.

"Maybe you should try." he answered as Shrek gulped.


	9. Needing A Replacement

**True To His Heart**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**Thanks as usual to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as her reviews make me want to write.**

**The idea Shrek has in this chapter kind of gave me an idea for another fic.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek sighed as he and Artie returned to the swamp but the young King saw that Jazi was sparring against Leah as she was winning as he understood what Shrek was up against as he approached them as Carley hugged Shrek.

"You seem sad Shrek-chan.

Why is that?" she asked him.

"Because he has a great idea and afraid to tell Jazi.

He does look tough." Artie answered.

"What is it?" she asked curious.

"He wants ogres and humans in Duloc and Far, Far Away to live in peace.

He wants the movement to help him with this." he told him.

She was in awe at this.

"That's a great idea Shrek-chan.

Jazi would like it." she encouraged.

Jazi was surprised at this but was worried as he shared the same wish of equality but knew that there would always be those human or ogre wanring to ruin that dream as he sighed as he knew that the movement needed an new leader.

"Shrek I need to speak to you alone." he said as the others wondered what was going on.

Artie had a clue that they were talking about his idea.

* * *

Shrek was stunned as he heard what Jazi had just told him and wondered why he wanted him to take his place as leader of the movement knowing he did a great job already.

"You have a noble heart Shrek.

That is something a true leader needs to be great.

You could make our dream of equality happen.

Just think about it." he told him.

Shrek nodded as he and Jazi joined the others.

Fiona was teaching Artie how to fight as the others watched amused as he stopped her.

"Artie you okay?" he asked him.

"Y-Yeah I'm good.

She's nuts this way.

Just kiss her and turn her back." he answered.

"I like her this way Artie." Shrek answered smiling.

The young King sighed as he knew they were leaving the next day.

He decided to return to the castle and Far, Far Away before it was late.

Shrek sighed as he saw Cookie making dinner as he saw Leah and Carley with Snow and Fiona.

He wondered what they were talking about........

* * *

Fiona was curious about the two humans that were with her and Snow as Leah was watching the sun set along with Carley and Snow as she saw Carley get nervous as the day became night as Fiona wondered what bothered her.

"She hates the dark as her night vision is gone.

She has a rare syndrome that makes her visually impaired with RP and Tunnel Vision but she uses her long cane to make others aware but some are jerks as she was all alone until she met me." Leah answered.

"When did you guys actually meet?" Snow asked as Carley smiled.

"I was on my own on the streets of Far, Far Away because nobody wanted a half blind kid like me but then Rumpel's witches chased me into the forest but then she appeared out of nowhere taking on the witches for me.

I was in awe as she told me that she'd been living in the forest since she was very young and going into Far, Far Away to get food but we became close but Shrek-chan helped too.

He's been a big help.

Without him, Leah wouldn't be my friend.

Now Rumpel is gone and both worlds are free." she explained.

Fiona smiled at this knowing it was true but they had no idea Jazi had been listening along with Shrek as he smiled hearing what his human friend had just said.

The leader was stunned hearing that.

He knew they'd fit in with the movement.

* * *

Later that night they were sitting around the fire talking, laughing and eating but Fiona and Ogre Child noticed Jazi was very quiet as normally he would join in as both ogre females had a feeling it was to do with Shrek's two human friends as he nodded but had an idea as he could make them half breeds as he had powerful magic as he knew they could be a valuable asset to the movement as Fiona wondered what he was thinking as he left to make something as they had a feeling he was up to something.

They decided to leave him alone for now as he was in a bad mood and knew it wasn't a good idea but hoped he was being creful as he was in the forest making a potion that would make both humans half breeds as he put a trace of ogre DNA in one potion and put wolf DNA in the other.

He watched as they bubbled.

He knew that the others would be mad at him but Shrek would understand.

He smiled hiding two bottles under his clothes as he returned to the swamp.......


	10. Accepting The Job As Leader

**True To His Heart**

Shrek wondered what bothered Fiona as she'd woken him up in the middle of the night as she brought him to where Leah and Carley were tossing nd turning as he was nervous knowing that something was wrong with them as he wondered what was wrong as he noticed they were changing as he remembered Jazi had slipped something into their drinks eariler.

He noticed that Leah was growling as dark brown fur was growing over her as she had pointed ears as he gasped knowing that he and Jazi needed to talk as Fiona wondered what was going on.

"Stay with them, okay?

I need to talk to Jazi." he said leaving.

She knew that Jazi had the power to change others into half breeds but had a feeling that he'd done it to give them a fighting chance in the movement.

She hoped they wouldn't clobber each other.

* * *

Jazi wondered why Shrek looked so angry at him as he met him with anger in his normally calm hazel eyes as he had a feeling that he found out what he'd done by making his best human friends into half breeds but Jazi watched as Shrek was going to hit him but stopped as he began to walk away.

"Look I'm sorry alright?

I was trying to give them a fighting chance once they join the movement." he answered.

Shrek sighed as he turned around to face him.

"I hope you're happy now." he told him.

Jazi nodded as he saw him enter the swamphouse.

He knew he'd upset him.

He hoped that he would forgive him.

He looked up at the stars in the night sky to calm down......

* * *

The next morning, they were preparing to leave for the movement as Shrek and Fiona saw that his human friends had changed but seemed to like their new forms as Jazi smiled as he knew this would help as he knew that the two humans were powerful now as Leah was a wolf and Carley was an ogre but they could become human at will if they wanted to meaning they could walk among the movement and among humans making them powerful ambassdors to the movement.

They then became human as they went underground with the other members of the movement but hoped that things would be okay as Jazi sighed as they entered the hideout but both half breeds gasped as it was like an underground city with everything the movement would need as he smiled seeing that along with Shrek as he remembered being like that when he first entered the movement but smiled as he hoped that they could help change the way humans saw them so they could be equals.

Fiona saw that Jazi was nervous around Shrek which was strange as normally it was the other way around as she knew that Shrek had found out about him turning his human friends into half breeds but hoped he could forgive him as they were settling into the movement.

She hoped that Snow was okay as she noticed she was changing too.

She had a feeling Jazi had given her the potion to make her a half breed.

Anger and sadness were in her blue eyes as she hoped Snow would be okay as she left her to sleep.

Jazi had given her the potion to make her a half breed.

She hoped that Shrek would become the leader instead of Jazi as power had made him blind to the cause of helping his people as she saw Ogre Child and Jazi talking as she saw Jazi walk away after they were done and had a sad look in his brown red eyes.

"What happened?" she asked the Ogreix Warrior.

"Jazi's leaving.

He wants Shrek-chan to take his place.

We need him to take the job." she answered.

Fiona nodded but was shocked to hear that Jazi was leaving but he could stay in the movement and stil help make a difference as she was confused but needed to talk to Shrek as she needed his help.

He was with the others as he saw her approach but wondered what was wrong as she explained everything to him as the other members of the movement looked worried as fear was in their eyes.

He wanted to deny the request but seeing them worried made him know that these were his people and he couldn't betray them like he had by signing Rumpelstilkin's contract but couldn't do it again.

"You want a leader, you've got one." he told them.

Fiona was amazed hearing that.

She knew that he'd made the right choice.........


	11. Giving Him The Strength to Carry On

**True To His Heart**

Shrek sighed as he was outside on the surface as he headed for the castle hoping Artie could help him feel better as he was nervous about being leader of the movement but knew that Artie had the same anxiety about being King of Far, Far Away but had been given the confidence to do so from him and the others.

He sighed approaching the castle and climbing up the side of the castle and through the window of Artie's room as he saw Artie waiting for him as he saw worry in his brother's eyes as he wondered what was wrong as Shrek explained to him.

"That's really bad man.

Why're you afraid of being the leader?" he said as Shrek sighed.

"I'm not confident as you think, okay Artie?

All I want is to live in peace." he answered looking away.

Artie understood as he knew how he felt as he hugged him.

"I know but you have a good heart.

You'll be okay.

This is your destiny." he said as Shrek was stunned.

He smiled as he understood as he left to return to the movement.

Artie hoped that things would be okay.......

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she found Snow hovering over her bed as dragon wings fluttered from her back as she knew that Snow had became a half breed thanks to Jazi but wondered why as she opened the locket she wore around her neck.

Inside was a picture of her and Jazi when she was seven.

She couldn't believe he'd did this as she needed to wake her up as she blushed hearing Snow talk about her in her sleep.

"Snowdrop you need to wake up.

Something happened to you." the warrior ogress told her.

Snow then fell as Fiona caught her but she saw her stare at her reflection in the mirror as Fiona understood as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug to let her know it was okay.

"I-I'm a dragon?

But how?" she asked her.

Fiona decided not to mention about the fact that Jazi had done this.

"You can become normal at will like Carley and Leah." she answered.

Snow then focused as her dark scales faded as her normal pale skin returned as she was happy but Fiona could tell that Snow didn't like being a half breed but there was nothing she could do.

She then saw Leah and Carley playing with some of the ogre kids around their age.

She had an idea as they were in their new forms.

_"Maybe they can help_." she thought.

But she saw Shrek walk past but looked sad.

She wanted to help but had an idea on how to solve both problems as she approached the two young half breeds.

"I need to talk to you guys as Snow's afraid...... of being half breed.

Plus I think Shrek's worried about being leader of the movement." she answered.

Both half breeds understood as they decided to help.

Fiona smiled at that as they went to find Snow.......

* * *

Snow was in her room and had locked the door so nobody could come in as she hd became her dragon self and couldn't turn back as silver tears fell from her eyes as she felt bad about herself but Fiona was worried hearing her through the door as she was trying to get the door open as Carley kicked it down but gasped in awe seeing Snow as a dragon.

"Wow you're beauitful!

Why were you upset?" she asked becoming human.

"I-It was because of being a half breed that made me upset because now I'm a freak.

I was trying to get somebody to notice me." she said as Fiona blushed.

"Snowdrop she's right.

You're beauitful.

Even more so this way." she answered.

She blushed in reply as she knew that was true.

Carley and Leah decided to leave them alone.

They went to find Shrek.........

* * *

Shrek scowled as he had been through training with Jazi and it had been rough as his shoulder was in pain but it made him feel bad about becoming the leader of the movement as he was in his room lying on his side as he saw both Carley and Leah enter as he smiled sadly seeing them.

"You look like you've been in a fight." Leah said as he nodded.

"Aye Jazi put ne through training to be a leader.

It just makes me nervous." he told them as they hugged him.

"Why're you afraid of being the leader?

You'd be great." Carley said blushing.

Leah smiled knowing that like Ogre Child, Carley also crushed on Shrek.

"Because I don't think I could do it." he answered.

Both half breeds were silent hearing that.

"You're not alone." Leah told him.

Both he and Carley were curious.

"We could help you along with Fiona.

Then being leader wouldn't be scary." Carley heard her say.

She liked her friend's idea along with Shrek.

He then made up his mind.

"I'll do it if you guys are behind me." he said.

They then went to train.........


End file.
